


Since 1945.

by CrazyCranberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate universes are sometimes fun, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCranberry/pseuds/CrazyCranberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the fictional world suddenly wasn't so...fictional? That’s exactly the case for Anna, a fellow fangirl, who suddenly finds herself in the Marvel Cinematic Universe– or more specifically, in Avenger’s Tower. Armed with her laptop and one too many reruns of every Marvel movie ever released, she now has to convince her favorite fictional characters that she isn’t lying, when she tells them that she’s just a regular college student who's 83.5% sure that she happened to stumble into an alternate universe. On top of that, she has to manage to keep them from finding the fanfiction... Easy enough, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No, I would completely ship Stucky if I thought Steve and Bucky were anything more than friends— I just don't see it," Anna laughed, hiking her backpack further up on her shoulder.

"How can you not see it!? They're meant for each other!" Carl shot back, voice rising to an earsplitting whine. She could almost see his eyebrows hiking up into the vicinity of his hair line.

"Not that you'd be biased..." Anna laughed, clutching the stitch in her side as she heard Carl's boyfriend Luke (an uncanny lookalike of Chris Evans) jabbering away in the background. Pushing a lock of just-darker-than-dark-chocolate hair behind her ear, she yawned into the phone, shoulders slumping in relief as her apartment complex came into view.

"They're perfect for one another. That's all I have to say on the matter," Carl sniffed from the other end, obviously disgruntled. Anna chuckled, closing her eyes and running a hand down her face. Of course she was blessed with the most stubborn friend in the universe.

"Well, slight change in subject, I think I like Starbucks better as a brotp name—" Anna said, opening her eyes, when her voice abruptly cut off with a startled squeak. This...this wasn't Bakers street. Slowly, Anna turned in a circle, taking in the marble floors, the stainless steel appliances, and the giant marble island that had sandwich supplies scattered across the top. She was in...a kitchen. Her phone hummed in her ear, the dial tone the only thing seeming to ground her to reality. The kitchen looked out over a grand living room, filled with a few couches and a heinously large flat screen. And beyond that was what looked like a...bar?

"But...I was...my apartment...and now...kitchen...huh." Snapping her phone closed and placing it in her jeans pocket, Anna reached up and rubbed her eyes, convinced she'd finally snapped and gone psychotic. Shuffling around the other side of the island, she peered around cautiously, spotting a hallway just to the left of the fridge. Gripping the straps of her backpack in a white knuckled grip, she edged out of the kitchen completely, walking hesitantly into the living room. She was sorely tempted to yell out a hello, but she was in too much shock to do any more than look around in a muted awe. Her emerald eyes darted to the amazing set of windows that made up the entire left wall. Suddenly, something clicked within her and she realized the layout looked a tad familiar...

"What the hell!?"

Anna shrieked, spinning around at a break neck speed towards the hallway she'd spotted earlier. She got a glimpse of a mans face before the momentum from her backpack sent her to the floor in the flurry of flushed, freaked-the-hell-out college student. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Anna sat bolt upright scooting herself behind the couch and peaking over its back— only to come nose to nose with a pistol. "Don't shoot me!" she cried, cowering behind her bag like a frightened turtle. Her heart pounded a hard, uneven tempo against her ribs.

"Barnes, who is that?" a voice called out, and the familiarity had Anna reeling.  _"It couldn't be...unless I'm hallucinating..."_ she thought, debating on whether to laugh or break into a round of hysterics.

"I don't know," a second voice snapped, before her bag was tossed aside, leaving her completely vulnerable to potential gunfire. But that's not what made her throat run dry; made her eyes almost bug out of their sockets.

" _Sebastian Stan_?" she gasped, in complete disbelief. He still had the Winter Soldier hair style going, but his costume was gone, replaced with a black t-shirt and sweats. He looked just as he had during comic con the week before. _Except for the freaking **metal** arm_. Anna's disbelief quickly turned into worry, before morphing into panic when the gun didn't drop and there was absolutely no recognition of that name in his eyes. Welp, now she knew how Steve felt.

"My name's not Sebastian," the supposed Bucky Barnes bit out, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Holy _shit_ ," Anna swore, before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I on _Pranked_? Is that what this is?" Anna demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at the actors before her, thinking the prank had gone too far. Her head was actually beginning to hurt from the force of her confusion. Upon waking, she'd started rapidly firing off questions, immediately jumping to the conclusion that Carl had her put on a hidden camera t.v. show with her favorite actors. That hope was dwindling fast.

"You're not on Pranked. I'm Natasha, I have no idea who Scarlett Johansson is," the Black Widow (or possibly sadistic actress), soothed, but Anna was having none of it. Chris Evans stood behind Scarlet, Downey Jr and Sebastian right behind him.

"Look, this isn't funny! It's embarrassing that I'm sorely tempted to believe you, but I've had enough! If you're joking, _quit it_!" Anna shouted, nearly hysterical.

"None of us are joking, I swear. Are you alright? Are you injured?" Chris spoke up, eyes narrowing in on her head.

"I do not have a head injury—" she began, only to freeze, eyes widening comically in absolute terror. The supposed Avengers waited with baited breath to see what the unconventional intruder would do. Anna, more or less, exploded. "OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD, WHICH MEANS YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE TOO, BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT, _OH MY GOD_ , I promised Carl I'd record the next episode of Supernatural for him and now I can't, _I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND_ , my cat's going to _die_ , and I'm going to _fail_ college, do you know how many SAT's I sat through to get a perfect score, _HOLY FU_ —"

"Woa, woa, woa, hey!" Robert shouted, causing her word vomit to grind to a halt. "Just calm down, alright?" Anna, who now cupped her head between two shaking hands, nodded silently, eyes still wide and panicked. "Now, if you're not with HYDRA, we may just be able to figure all of this out. But if you are, I'm in no type of shape to stop Spangles and his metal-armed attack dog from vaulting over this couch. Now I'll only ask you once: Are you with them?" Anna felt like crying, laughing, and throwing herself out of a nearby window all at once. With her brain a jumbled mess and her emotions rocketing all over the place, she really was in no shape to give a solid, informative answer. With Black Widow or Scarlett or whoever the hell anyone here really was eyeing Anna with intense scrutiny, and Sebastian glaring with the force of a laser cannon, only one thing popped into mind— it was the only logical answer she could really get out.

"No," muttered, completely miffed, still cupping her head, "I mean, have you seen how much of an asshole Alexander Pierce is?" Robert stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before bursting into a round of laughs. Sebastian didn't look amused, per say, but he didn't look murderous anymore either. Anna breathed a small sigh of relief at that. She had a feeling that if she wasn't actually dead, and if all of this was real, there wouldn't be any lawsuits she could file for being beaten to a pulp by an ex-soviet assassin. Well, she hoped ex-soviet assassin.

Her head began to pound again as she tried to wrap her mind around her current situation. Scarlett was still eyeing Anna with distrust, Chris nearly mimicking her expression, and she wanted to shout that 'no, she's not HYDRA, she's a horribly confused college student, who may or may not be dead, or who may or may not have fallen into an alternate universe a.k.a the MCU and she wants answers as much as you do but she's pretty sure she's gone crazy.' With one last huff Anna sank down onto the floor, and placed her forehead against her knees. "I just wanted to go home and eat pizza..." she whined, picking her head up to glare at Robert who was still laughing quietly to himself.

"So, what happened? How'd you wind up here?" Scarlet asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She still looked suspicious but now she was also mildly curious. At this point, a feeling of dread had begun to settle into the pit of Anna's stomach— she was now almost wholly convinced that this wasn't a joke and that scared the _shit_ out of her.

"I was walking down the street, talking to my friend Carl on the phone, I closed my eyes for two seconds, and when I opened them, I was standing in the kitchen," she explained, and the disbelieving looks she got were absolute infuriating. "Look, I don't even know how it happened! I'm not lying! Hook me up to a polygraph if you want to check, I'm just as confused as you, except I might be in an entirely new universe and that really sucks," Anna huffed out.

"Sir, I have video evidence supporting the young woman's claims," came a disembodied voice from what appeared to be the ceiling.

"Is that JARVIS?" Anna asked hesitantly, earning a quirked eyebrow from Robert. Tony. Eh, you couldn't really the tell two apart in normal circumstances.

"JARVIS, play the video," he ordered, opting to ignore Anna for a moment. A hologram materialized across one of the windows, the lights dimming slightly to provide a clearer view. On the screen her impromptu entrance played out: the kitchen was empty for all of a minute, before Anna suddenly appeared on screen, jabbering away, before abruptly freezing. It continued to display her shocked form as she gravitated toward the living room, and from the hallway to her left strolled Bucky, who, as soon as he saw her, shouted out and drew a gun. The rest everyone else pretty much knew.

"See!" Anna exclaimed, waving her arms wildly at the screen. "I just... _appeared_ , and last time I checked I didn't have the powers of teleportation and _you_ ," she said, waving one accusatory finger at everyone, "were actors."

"Well, it looks like her story checks out...at least some of it," Steve said, albeit reluctantly. He cast a worried glance at Bucky, who was now analyzing Anna like a bug under a microscope. Talk about nerve wracking. Anna took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she spiraled into a full out panic attack.

"What else could I possibly do to convince—" she began to say, before her mouth snapped shut and the figurative light bulb started shining above her head. "I know exactly how!" she announced, walking over to her book bag and pulling out a laptop.

"What're you doing?" Tony asked, as she plopped herself down on the couch, staying a respectable distance away from Natasha.

"You have wifi, right?" she asked, opting to ignore Stark's comment like he had ignored hers.

"Yeah..." Tony said, as he watched her power up her machine, not failing to note how Bucky was watching everything on the screen with a hawk like precision. If it was a trap, he'd catch it. Everyone watched in silence as she opened up what appeared to be iTunes, before clicking on a movie titled 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'. This immediately caught their attention, but they didn't have long to dwell on the films cover art before Anna began scrolling through the menu, hurriedly clicking on 'extras'.

"What exactly are you going to show us?" Steve asked, now thoroughly unnerved. He had a strong hunch that this movie, though donning his code name and Bucky's, would be nothing like the WWII propaganda films. "I don't think you'll believe me any other way," Anna said, turning up the brightness on the screen, "so I think it's time that I showed you the Gag Reel."


	3. Chapter 3

"How...what- that's _us_ ," Steve choked out, watching his exact look alike struggle to deliver his lines to the camera.

"That's...that was in my apartment when Fury was shot, I'm _laughing_ \- I wasn't laughing, how-"

"See! I told you!" Anna said, crossing her arms petulantly, all the while glaring at the men and woman behind her. The next clip to play was the initial fight between Bucky and Steve, but instead of going for each others throats, they were laughing and flailing their arms like the completely adorable nerds Anna knew them to be.

"Is that-"

"Green-screen, yeah," Anna said, watching as Scarlett tripped over her tongue in the old barracks, then as Robert Redford tripped over his lines, then witnessed Chris's failure to break the barrack's lock after multiple attempts.

"Well...she might just be telling the truth," Robert sighed, after the screen went dark.

"I _am_ ," Anna pouted, exiting from the gag reel and pulling up her favorites on youtube, "and if you need any more proof, I have tons of interviews featuring all of you to back me up. And some very incriminating film clips from other movies that are less than flattering."

"But if this is all true, if we have lookalikes that have done exactly what we have but in a movie setting, who essentially _are us_ on screen...that means you must've come from another universe or something of the like to make that possible," Natasha spoke up, expression falling into a calculative gaze. Anna took another deep breath (these seemed endless today)- she was eighty-five percent sure she wouldn't be called crazy from here on out.

"Then what if that's true? What if I'm from another...universe?" she queried, voice trembling slightly in anxiety. She quickly quelled the feeling- she'd deal with _that_ panic inspiring line of thinking later. Preferably in a bathroom stall. With a lot of tissues. Maybe some chocolate.

"I'll contact Foster, she's done the most work on Einstein Rosen bridges. Maybe their reach goes way past other realms," Tony said, earning small nods and contemplatives 'hms' in answer, everyone lost in their own thoughts. With that, he was gone, firing off orders to Jarvis and disappearing inside of the elevator across the room. Bucky had yet to speak and when Anna turned to look, he was gone, the space he occupied moments before, vacant.

"He does that, don't think too much into it," Natasha said, catching her line of sight. Steve slowly came around the couch to take a seat beside Anna.

"I heard Loki appeared in a S.H.I.E.L.D. head base like you had-"

"He came through the Tesseract- it acted like a doorway, and I don't really doubt the use of some black magic in his arrival," Anna spewed, only to have the suspicious glances return in full force. She groaned, slamming the laptop closed and wearily rubbing a hand down her face.

"You guys were movie characters, I am a very big fan, I'm going to know things," she said, giving them both a pleading look.

"Alright, I guess it makes sense," Steve finally conceded, giving her a small, reassuring smile. But there was something in his eyes that made her think she'd regret that 'big fan' comment. Natasha looked a bit less ready to trust, but dropped her suspicions nonetheless.

"I'm going to go call Sam, he deserves to know about this, too," Steve stated, before rising from the couch and heading into the hallway Bucky had most likely vanished down.

"So what now?" Anna asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure, but you can just stay here; help yourself to the fridge and the t.v., bathroom is down the hall to the left. I need to go make some calls," Natasha said, and her tone indicated that this room and the bathroom were the only rooms Anna was permitted into- at least until they were sure this wasn't an elaborate Hydra ruse. "Okay," Anna replied, and with that Natasha walked over and stepped into the elevator. Anna sat alone for a few minutes in silence- it was like no one had been there at all.

~~~~~~~~~

Sam responded to Steve's call immediately, and was at the Tower in four hours flat. Though it was bound to be a business oriented visit, he would be happy to see Steve and Bucky again. He wanted to see the progress Bucky'd made- after more than a year of searching and nearly getting blasted off of the face of the earth multiple times, he had to grudgingly admit that that man was worth the trouble. He took the elevator up as he usually did, and was expecting to have Steve waiting for him. Instead, he came upon the woman who was the latest, alien space-related news. She was valiantly reaching for something in one of the cabinets, and looked like a tangle of limbs as she dangled halfway off of the counter. Anna, he thinks was her name.

Evidence of mind numbing boredom were all over the wide room- pillows were sprawled across the floor, the t.v. was turned to a random cable channel, and various food items littered the island in the kitchen. "Need any help?" Sam offered, trying to be polite, and the woman startled, lost her grip on the countertop and cabinet handle, and tumbled bodily to the floor. Sam cursed silently under his breath before running over and stooping beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked, as the supposed Anna righted herself, wincing lightly as she came to a completely upright position.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, finally looking up at him. Her eyes went wide for a minute, before she asked, "Sam...Wilson?" Sam was equally surprised, but nodded in confirmation. He heard that she'd probably know him, but he didn't think too much into it. "Nice to meet you, in person, I guess," Anna said, laughing lightly as she climbed to her feet.

"The same to you," Same replied, "I hear you're from another universe."

"That's the latest hypothesis," Anna answered, shrugging, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. She examined him for a minute- the mocha skin, ebony hair, and gap toothed smile. He was a carbon copy of Anthony Mackie, furthering her earlier claims. Everyone really did have an alternate universe twin.

"Sam!" a voice called, and both of their heads whipped around to see Steve rapidly approaching, a modest smile adorning his face. "Sorry about the short notice."

"It's no problem man, I told you to call if you needed anything. So, has the brainiac figured anything out yet?" he asked, and Anna immediately knew he was talking about Tony. Steve rolled his eyes at the moniker.

"I was just heading down to the lab, if you want to come," Steve offered, and Sam readily accepted. They were just about to head down when Steve noticed Anna slinking off back toward the couch. She'd been up here alone for hours- it couldn't hurt to take her down to the lab for a few minutes. She also deserved to know what was going on, if what she was saying indeed turned out to be true, and Tony could verify it. "You're welcome to come, too, Anna," he said, and her head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise and unmistakable excitement.

"Really?! Yes!" she cheered, running to catch up the two avengers as they moseyed into the elevator. All three then began their descent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good news or bad news?" Tony asked, as soon as Steve was within earshot. He continued fiddling with the data on his desk, holographic screens popping in and out of existence as he waited for an answer. Anna's jaw was practically trailing the floor as she took in the lab, easily spotting the Dum-e robot in one of the corners, and nearly squealing when she noticed Tony had changed into his staple Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Hello to you, too" Sam muttered, plopping himself down onto a lab stool, and smirking when Tony sent him a half-hearted glare.

"I still have your wings in the lab, Wilson," Tony bit out, which only earned a slightly nervous chuckle from Sam, as he thought of the irreparable damage Tony could wreak on his baby.

"Good news," Steve interjected, stopping the bickering before it could begin.

"Well, Pepper's bringing in some chocolate directly from the Swiss Alps, and the Shwarma place down the street is having a 'Buy One, Get One Free' deal," Tony responded, turning his back to Steve in favor of expanding a screen that was full of data that could pass as another language. Anna watched the exchange silently, standing part way behind Sam.

 _"That was the_ good _news?"_ she thought to herself, unconsciously worrying her lower lip. Steve repeated her question out loud, and Tony simply shrugged.

"Then what's the _bad_ news, Stark?" Steve asked, quickly becoming exasperated.

"I've looked through every piece of data Jane has collected, including the data supplemented by Thor, and there's nothing indicating that we're dealing with any type of Einstein Rosen Bridge," Tony stated, absentmindedly twirling a screwdriver between his fingers.

"Which means...?" Steve prompted.

"Which means I'm no closer to finding out where _she_ ," Tony said, suddenly giving his full attention to Anna, "came from, and what the consequences of this whole thing might be. Jane suggested that it might be a rip in the space-time continuum and in that case, there's really nothing we can do about it _now_ without further research. But we did completely rule out that she's with Hydra." Her relief at having her name cleared was short-lived. Anna took in a breath, letting it out slowly through her nose to abate another wave of panic.

"Alright," she muttered, giving Tony a watery smile, "stuck in another universe with my favorite fictional characters, that's not so bad...right?" Anna hadn't realized how much she was betting on Tony to figure out a solution quickly.

"You don't look so good," Sam said, watching Anna's face slowly drain of color.

"Well, you know, thirty-thousand dollars down the drain for college, the possibility of never seeing any of my friends again, and winding up in what could've been a fanfiction can take a lot out of a person," she replied, choking out a breathy laugh.

"Rogers...Rogers– _Steve_ , I'm not good with crying women, _do something_ ," Anna vaguely heard Tony snap, and she finally realized that she was crying.

"He's just as awkward with women," Anna shot at Tony, vision going fuzzy as the tears began flowing in earnest.

"Oh my god," she heard Sam groan, before he enveloped her in a hug. She let herself be held as Sam berated Tony and Steve over her head.

"This is so _weird_ ," Anna sobbed against Sam's chest. She let herself be coddled for a few more minutes, before pulling away and wiping hastily at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, abashed when Sam gave him a withering look.

"To be honest? Not really, it's been one helluva day. Just...sorry about the meltdowns," she said.

"I think any of us would be reacting how you are, you don't need to apologize for anything," Steve said, and his sincerity put Anna at ease.

"How old are you?" Tony suddenly inquired, every screen in the room vanishing with a flick of his wrist.

"Twenty-two," Anna replied, puzzled.

" _Huh_ , you look younger– anyways, you look like you could use a drink," he suggested, followed quickly by two synchronized, disbelieving " _Tony_ "'s.

" _What_?" Tony said, bristling.

"Not everyone deals with their stress like that–"

"I _know_ that Wilson, it was a _suggestion_ –"

"Do you know anywhere that makes a good mojito?" Anna piped up, ending the debate. Tony gave Sam and Steve a triumphant look, walking over to high-five her. Anna turned to the two annoyed soldiers, before explaining herself. "Look, I need to relax and that's not going to happen without either an Advil-Pm or hard liquor, and, personally, the liquor option is more fun."

"Okay, but we're coming with you to make sure nothing happens. Besides, a mojito doesn't sound half bad," Sam said, a reluctant Steve trailing behind him as the group made their way back into the elevator. They stopped briefly on the main floor so Sam could go tell Natasha where they were headed, and so that Tony could grab the shoes he apparently was not wearing. It left Anna and Steve standing in an awkward silence.

"Um," Anna began, gaining Steve's attention, "I just want to say thanks for being so nice and for coming out with us. I know you can't really enjoy the alcohol because of the serum and stuff, so it means a lot," she stuttered. Steve was quiet, and Anna began to sweat. How many times in one _goddamn_ day could you embarrass yourself in front of Captain America?! But to Anna's relief Steve smiled, and gave a bashful shrug.

"It's nothing, I would want someone to treat me the same way," Steve said, and Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and allowed herself to smile back. "Besides, you're going to need someone to carry Tony home in case he decides to go a little crazy," Steve joked.

"Carry me where?" Tony asked, rounding the corner with Sam trailing right behind him.

"Nowhere, Stark," Steve sighed, but amusement was clear in his voice.

"Right. Well, there's a place two blocks from the tower that claims to have the best mojitos and chicken fingers in all of New York, so let's go," Tony said, and the night devolved from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna learned very quickly that she could not handle her liquor. Like, at all. She had somehow made it back to the Tower on her own two feet, and was in the main kitchen, belting out a mix of Mariah Carey and what Steve thought was something called 'dubstep'. Sam seemed to understand her slurred mix of 'vrooms' and 'blubs' and shouted them back at her, but Tony was as lost as he was. He was glad Stark hadn't gotten completely wasted like the two people in front of him. "What're they trying to make?" Natasha queried, coming up silently behind him after hearing the fiasco from halfway across the building.

"I'm...I'm not sure," he answered, taking in the smashed eggs, mayonnaise, chocolate pudding, and lettuce with curiosity tinged disgust. After smashing all of the ingredients together, Anna dissolved into a fit of giggles, then began ranting about milk glasses, while Sam began spouting questions at her. Even Tony, with a healthy buzz going, leaned closer, along with Steve and Natasha, as Anna began to answer.

"Yeah, Chris does this lef' boob grab thing when he gets really excited," she answered, completely serious.

"I grab people's _boobs_?" Steve gasped, completely horrified once he realized they were talking about his alternate self.

"Not on _purpose_ ," Anna explained, "but people jus' don' say anything 'cause you're a meatball flavored Dorito." Natasha was now thoroughly amused, and was already queuing up questions of her own. " _Or was it a Dorito flavored meatball_?" Anna whispered to herself, putting some serious thought into the issue and completely ignoring Steve's baffled expression.

"What about Sam? Anything you want to tell us about him, in the movie?" Natasha asked, her grin absolutely devilish.

"Well, not in the movies, but in fanfics he's always yellin' 'Caw caw motherfuckers!'" Anna said, and Sam began laughing so hard that a bit of worry broke through to Anna as she couldn't help imagining him busting his gut.

"The fanfics?" Natasha asked, and Anna immediately clammed up, eyes going comically wide.

"You can't read those," Anna said, shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

"Why not?" Natasha asked, pretending to pout.

" _Beeccaauuusseeee_ ," Anna whined, as if that one drawn out word answered everything.

"Because why?" Steve pushed.

"Because you can't say no to a ninety-five year old golden retriever puppy that owns a shield," she blurted out, again dissolving into giggles. The dubstep sounds started up again and Tony groaned, sinking down lower into the couch.

"We'll ask her tomorrow?" Natasha suggested, watching as Sam began trying to stick a cracker to Anna's cheek as she stared out into nothing.

"Tomorrow," Steve affirmed. "I'll help Sam up to my room, he can crash on my couch. Can you help her to a room, Nat?"

"Yeah, there's an empty one down the hall from me," she said, hauling Anna to her feet, and draping one of the woman's arms across her shoulder.

"Will you be alright, Tony?" Steve asked, as Tony eyed the messy kitchen with distaste.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait up for Pepper," he said, waving them off. Anna leaned into the master assassin as she was led through a maze of hallways, the whole world seeming to tilt and twirl around her.

"Here we are," Natasha said, pushing open a door. _"Well that was fast,"_ Anna thought, _"Or slow. Idk. Thinking hurts."_ The room was mostly bare with the exception of the a side table and a bed, and the ensuite which was completely stocked. Tony stocked each and every bathroom in the tower, claiming that when you have to go, you have to go, and he wanted convenience. Natasha dropped Anna onto the bed, making sure she wasn't too close to either side, and placed a trashcan by the bedside table, just in case the chicken fingers decided to make a reappearance.

"Thanks, 'Tasha," Anna murmured, her voice muted by the sheets. Natasha only smiled, before slipping out of the room. She laughed silently under her breath as she walked back to her own quarters– that girl was going to have one _awful_ hangover tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and as always, feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://awesomeandromedablack.tumblr.com/


End file.
